villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Giichi Onizuka and Iwao Himuro (Archived)
*Original by Red Chevalier: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867034/r/3179589320835373561 Here's my proposal for Onizuka and Himuro from Shin Kamen Rider (partially copy-pasted from TVTropes. Story Type Believed to be the darkest, edgiest installment of the franchise to this day, Shin follows the story of... Shin Kazamatsuri, the son of an important scientist working for the Institute of Super Science (ISS), a branch of The Foundation. To help his father, Shin works as a guinea pig for ISS and their projects. Announcing that they trying to find a way of curing diseases like cancer or AIDS with cell experimentation, ISS is secretely seeking to create super soldiers for The Foundation, and Shin is one of their victims, being unknowingly gene-spliced with grasshoper DNA, transforming him into one of the two known instances of a "Cyborg Soldier Level 3", Kamen Rider Shin. I'll be proposing not one, but two characters from this film, Onizuka and Himuro. Character Traits Giichi Onizuka Giichi Onizuka is an ISS top scientist and the one partnering with Shin's father. Having been ordered to create super soldiers by Himuro, Onizuka deviates from the syndicate's plans after becoming utterly obsessed with grasshopers, and sabotages the experiment, altering both his and Shin's DNA. Onizuka's intentions are a little more fanatical than Himuro's, he seeks to create an army of human-grasshoper hybrids to overthrow humanity, with him as their ruler, thinking humans are too "ignorant" and "prideful" to be the dominant species. As the other instance of a Cyborg Soldier Level 3, "Onizuka Rider", he commits a series of killings to satisfy his own cold-blooded nature, primarily targerting lone women, as we see in the film's opening. After murdering a woman walking down the street, Onizuka proceeds to cut the throats of two undercover police officers investigating the killings and then slaughters the cops who had arrived at the scene. At ISS, Onizuka is an absolute Jerkass who treats Shin like a toy, and guides his father into doing the same. When his secret lab is invaded by the CIA, Onizuka brutally murders nearly the entire squad, save for their leader. Thinking he was responsible for the massacre, Shin demands an explanation, and Onizuka's only reaction is to show how truly misanthrophic he is by making a complex speech about how humans suck and grasshopers rule, trying to convince Shin into embracing his violent side, which fails. After being indirectly released from containment by the CIA, Onizuka repays them by trying to kill the agents who set him free, but before he can murder anyone, he is killed by a rocket launcher, burning him to death. Iwao Himuro Now, Onizuka's superior, Iwao Himuro. Iwao Himuro, is the head of ISS and a heartless, paranoid man who wants to complete the experiments at all costs and eliminate the enemies of the syndicate. Himuro is introduced bringing a group of men to watch one of his experiments, and then destroys recording devices which were planted in his lab by one of his guests, presumably the police or a third party, smoking a cigar like any good baddie. In his next scene, Himuro sends Goushima, a Cybord Soldier Level 2, to assassinate Shin with a sniper rifle. Failing to kill Shin, Himuro classifies Onizuka as a spy for his betrayal and has him locked in a room, being treated like a mental patient, straightjacket included, not that he didn't deserved it. After "resigning" Onizuka, Himuro forces his former partner, Shin's father, to continue the research. Distraught by recent events and Himuro's Obviously Evil attitude, the doctor asks him permission to get his son out of this, something which he denies, saying that it was "too late for that". When Shin's girlfriend, Ai, a nurse who works at ISS, confronts Himuro, he simply tells her to trust him, in a rather sexual manner, visibly discomforting her. Later, we see that Himuro has been keeping Shin's father imprisoned at his own job, demanding that he gives him a new sample. Not long after, Himuro finally confesses his true intentions to Shin's father: To mass product cyborg soldiers for the military industry, which would also mean a great amount of financial gain, going straight into the syndicate's pockets. Keeping Ai locked with Shin's father, Himuro reveals that she is pregnant with Shin's mutant child, planning on using the hybrid in the future. After Ai and Shin's father escape, Himuro returns with a submachine gun, threatening to kill Shin and all of his friends. In an attempt to kill Shin, Himuro shoots Ai when she takes the bullet for her boyfriend, killing her. This infuriates Shin, who proceeds to beat Himuro until he is coughing blood, putting an end to the madman's plans. Moral Agency Both these characters have complete free will and are acting out of their own will. Screen Time Onizuka is responsible for some of the goriest parts of the film what with his night rampages. Himuro starts off seeming affable, but he is soon outed as a cold sociopath who is willing to do anything to achieve his goals, including shooting a pregnant woman (Ai). The Worst Both these villains are exceedingly vile in their own distinct ways, and definitely stand out as some of the most heinous in the franchise, fitting for a darker Kamen Rider installment. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals